


nice to meet ya, what's your name

by bellawritess



Series: malum prompts [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Baking, Fluff, M/M, Meet Ugly?, Meet-Cute, Nonsense, Rating for Language, it's not really that. it's just funny and stupid idk, what's this called when it's an awkward meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: “What could you possibly be doing that’s more important than playing Mario Kart with me?” Luke accuses over the phone.“I’m baking cookies for my new neighbor, asshole,” Calum replies, phone jammed between his cheek and his shoulder as he measures out flour.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: malum prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026381
Kudos: 4





	nice to meet ya, what's your name

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** “what do you mean you’ve lived here for 5 years, i’ve never seen you in my entire life and i’ve lived here for 4 years, are you telling me that i baked you these cookies for nothing?”
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/620417450641637376/what-do-you-mean-youve-lived-here-for-5-years)
> 
> title from nice to meet ya by niall horan

“What could you possibly be doing that’s more important than playing Mario Kart with me?” Luke accuses over the phone.

“I’m baking cookies for my new neighbor, asshole,” Calum replies, phone jammed between his cheek and his shoulder as he measures out flour.

“New neighbor?”

“Yeah, I think he just moved in. I didn’t realize the apartment next to mine was empty, but apparently now someone’s living there.” Calum only knows this because for the first time in his four years of living here, he’d seen someone enter apartment 304 just as he’d been leaving his own (302). In the time it had taken for Calum to process _somebody lives there?_ and then _he’s probably just moved in_ and then _he’s really hot_ , the man had disappeared into the apartment.

“Just one guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there a moving truck or something?”

Good question. “Dunno,” Calum says. “I didn’t see one when I went on my run, but it might have just left.”

Luke hums. “Well, when you’re done making cookies for your mysterious new neighbor, can you come over and play Mario Kart? _Please_?”

Luke’s only being super clingy because Ashton has gone away for the weekend to visit family in London, but whatever. “Tomorrow,” Calum says. “And dibs on Bowser.”

“You don’t have to dibs Bowser,” Luke says. “When in our friendship have I ever played anyone other than Princess Peach?”

Fair enough. “I have to go,” Calum says. “I’m trying to bake.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Calum hangs up, then shuffles _Dirty Work_ (full of bangers only for the optimal kitchen environment) and starts belting out 'Return The Favor' as he measures out the sugar.

* * *

The plate of cookies is starting to look overly tempting, but it’s extremely poor form to eat the cookies you’ve baked for your new neighbor, so Calum resists. He knocks on 304.

“One sec!” Calum waits, and finally the door swings open. The hot guy from earlier is standing in front of him, looking hot. 

“Hi,” Calum says. “Um. I’m Calum? Your neighbor.”

The guy smiles. “Hi, Calum my neighbor. I’m Michael. Nice to finally meet you. Are you responsible for the loud _Dirty Work_ singalong that’s been going on for the last hour next door?”

Calum flushes. “Yeah, sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Michael says brightly. “ _Dirty Work_ is an amazing album. Anyway, you have a lovely voice.”

Fuck. And he’s _charming_. Calum tries to keep his head on. “Thanks,” he says. “Anyway, I, uh, baked these for you. As like, a housewarming gift, I guess.”

“Housewarming?” Michael looks confused. 

“Yeah,” Calum says. “For moving in.”

Michael stares at him. “For moving in…five years ago?”

“What?”

“I’ve lived here for five years,” Michael says, a smile starting to tug at his lips. “I mean, I know we’ve never met, because I’d remember you, but — you thought I just moved in?”

Calum hopes the floor will open up and swallow him. Of course this is his life. 

“Uh,” he says. “Maybe?”

Michael chuckles. “Calum, my name is on the mailbox. Next to yours.”

“I thought they just forgot to take off the last resident’s name,” Calum says, feeling stupider by the minute. Maybe God will have mercy and strike him down with lightning. He’s probably sinned in the past day, right? God must be pissed.

Michael laughs properly this time. “This is pretty hilarious,” he tells Calum, who’s thinking more along the lines of _life-endingly mortifying_. “It’s okay, I don’t really go out that much, so I don’t blame you. But hey, since you already made cookies, wanna come in? We can share them.” 

“I made them for you,” Calum says.

“So you don’t want any?”

“Well.” Calum somehow smiles, all nerves and shame. “Okay.”

“We can get to know each other,” Michael adds. “If I’d known my next-door neighbor was going to be this hot I’d have knocked on your door four years ago.”

“If I’d known I _had_ a next-door neighbor this hot I’d have knocked on your door four years ago,” Calum returns.

“Well,” Michael says, with a grand, inviting gesture into his apartment, “gotta start somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
